


From Murderer to Softy

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Why didn't I listen.... [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN DON'T READ THE FAN FICTION, AND LEAVE MY VENT FICS A L O N E, And it's a violent and graphic description of the person dying, Carry on with your lives, IT'S JUST THAT SIMPLE, If no one is holding a gun to your head or a knife to yout throat-, Other, Then you don't have to read it, There's a death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Jeremy is introduced to his new room, and he's a little shocked. His room is about the size of the first floor of his house. It's beautiful and he would have stayed in there all night if he didn't hear someone having a mental breakdown. After a little bit of questioning Jeremy finds out that Ve really has known true heartbreak and has known true pain. And soon Jeremy will find out why.





	From Murderer to Softy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is your last chance to turn back. If you don't wanna read this fic and only wanna read it to throw more shade and hate at me then I will kindly ask you to leave. Unless you are being forced to read this then you have no reason to read it. If you wanna keep reading it then go ahead! But don't spread hate or shade.
> 
> This is a PSA for every shit faced person on Tumblr who made me loose one of my best friends for spreading lies. I hate you all and I hope I see you one day in The Fields Of Punishment. Go step on a leggo and stub your toe.

 

Everything turned out okay for Alex, kinda. He had to go to the hospital and Michael's parents were angry and sad, but the last message Jeremy had heard from Michael was that Alex was going to be okay. Which was good. If only Jeremy had been that lucky. As soon as Michael, Alex, and Hannah had left well.... That was when it all went downhill. As if it didn't already go downhill, but not even after all that could Jeremy prepare for what was to happen next. Jeremy was left staring at the front door, hoping that Michael would open the door and take Jeremy as well. But that wasn't the case. Jeremy was probably the last thing on Michael's mind right now.

"So, Jeremy. I hope you'll enjoy staying here for a while." Ve said, walking up to Jeremy and smirking.

Jeremy didn't respond. He was to shocked to respond. This all happened because.... Because he opened the door. Maybe if he hadn't opened the door this wouldn't have happened. Alex wouldn't be in the hospital and Jeremy wouldn't be in a house with two murderers.

"Ve, tell our guest the rules of the house while I go back to my office. I have some calls to make."

Ve looked at his dad and nodded, waiting until his dad was gone before turning back to Jeremy and speaking in a hushed tone, just incase his father was still listening.

"Before I take you on a little house tour, I wanna tell you something that will cost you your life if you dare to forget it. My father doesn't know that Elizabeth is dead. He thinks I strangled her and disposed of her body while he was asleep. If you ever let him know that she's still alive then I promise I will kill you, and it will not be quick and painless. If you want to make my father angry at me then do so, but leave her out of this. As long as he remains clueless then Elizabeth remains alive. Do I make myself one-hundred perfectly clear?"

Jeremy slowly nodded, looking down at his shoes. "Why did you tell me this all if you didn't want me to tell him? Doesn't that take away from keeping her a secret?"

Ve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Jeremy. I tried to keep her a secret but it's no use. Michael knows everything that he shouldn't know. If he hadn't found her out then she wouldn't be an issue. But I need to take you to your room now. Dad will be mad if I don't."

Jeremy sighed and nodded, following Ve upstairs. He thought he would be getting the Grey Room but he was about to be pleasantly surprised.

"I hope you're okay with a lot of windows. Your room has a dressing room like all the other ones but it's filled with women's stuff. There are a few dress shirts in there but they all were left behind by whores. Sorry about that." Ve said, leading Jeremy down a long hallway that was upstairs, going all the way to the end of the hall before pulling out a key from his pocket and slipping it into the lock on the door, unlocking the door before pushing the door open, stepping inside.

Jeremy walked in after Ve, his eyes widening. This was a guest room?! This room was about the size of the first floor of Jeremy's house. It had no wall, just glass windows. The window in front of the bed was able to slide open, although it was currently locked. The only wall was behind the bed and it had a lot of really Wavey designs on it. There were curtains on each of the windows, all the color maroon. The carpet was a warm grey color and was so soft that Jeremy felt like he could fall asleep right on the floor. There was also a rug in the middle of the floor that looked just as soft as the carpet. There were two chairs in the room with a leg rest in front of them. Both were on either side of the room. Both were a milky white color and had a red and white pillow on both of them. The bed looked like it was meant for royalty. The mattress was settled on a hard white surface but still looked really soft. The bed sheets were white while the blanket was a dark red color with a small white blanket on top of it. There was a back board on the bed that was also red. The pillows on the bed were white and dark red. The bed was circular and looked really small but somehow Jeremy knew it would fit his whole body on it.

"This is.... This is a guest room? This looks like it should be the master bedroom! Are you sure you didn't take me to the wrong room?" Jeremy asked, looking around the room in pure amazement.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Dad made sure this room was big so that uh.... I'll spare you the details. Anyways, this is your room. My room is down the hall to the right and Dad's room is uh.... You'll know his room when you see it. Stay in here for a while, please. I'm going back to my room to do stuff. If you need me for some strange reason then my room has the door with blue neon lights all over the door and my name written out in red neon lights. You can't miss it. But like, try not to need me." Ve didn't even wait for Jeremy to say anything before he left, walking away rather quickly.

Jeremy shrugged it off and went back to looking at the room. It was beautiful. The only unsettling thing was that there were some red stains on the grey carpet. Actually.... That wasn't the most unsettling thing he had seen all day. He went over and laid on the bed. It was so soft, so nice. He would have fallen asleep right then and there if he didn't hear.... crying? It was soft and faint but it was totally there. Was it his imagination? No.... It was coming from down the hall.

Jeremy got up from the bed and left the room. He looked down the hall and saw Ve's room. The neon lights on his door were flickering, as if the crying was effecting the lights. Jeremy walked closer to the room and heard talking and loud thuds.

"Stupid Michael! Stupid Alex! Stupid Hannah! All of them are stupid! Why did he bring her into the mix?! Why?! He could have left her out of all of this! She.... She doesn't need to be involved. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

It was.... Ve.... He sounded so upset. Why? Well.... That was a stupid question.... Michael brought Elizabeth back into the equation and probably put her life at risk. Ve had a perfectly good reason to be upset. But what were the thuds?

"V-Ve? Are you okay?" Jeremy spoke softly, knocking on the door. Right away the loud thuds, crying, and screaming stopped.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What do you need? I told you to try not to need me." Ve replied, his voice becoming shallow, like he was trying to push down a million emotions all at once.

"I uh.... I heard you yelling.... Are you sure you're okay?" Jeremy could hear Ve sigh heavily from inside the room.

"Why do you care? I just about killed Alex and made Michael choose between your life and his brothers life. Why would you care about whether or not I feel fine?" Ve replied harshly.

Jeremy considered what he should say. He didn't want to say something bad and end up dying right here and now. Before he could think anymore he started speaking without thinking about what he was saying.

"I care because if she could then I can to." As soon as Jeremy said those words he felt the energy in the whole mansion change drastically. It's as if a storm cloud had just enclosed over the whole mansion. Jeremy was about to go back to his room until he heard Ve's bedroom door open and he saw Ve standing there, his face twisted into something that looked like a frown but also a smile, as if it didn't know what emotion to convey.

"Ve, are you uh.... Are you-" Jeremy was cut off by Ve grabbing his shirt and pulling Jeremy into his room, shutting the door and locking it. Jeremy fell on the floor as soon as he was pulled into the room, looking up at Ve. It was kinda dark in the room so it was a little hard to see. The only light in the room were some blue Christmas lights that were hanging on the celling. While the lights were very bright they were still up semi-high.

"Watch what you say around here. Dad still has no idea that she's alive. If he heard you he'd slaughter both of us and then track her down." Ve tried to sound mad but he just sounded really sad.

"I heard you crying and calling Michael, Alex, and Hannah stupid. Are you okay? You seemed really upset." Jeremy stood up, looking at Ve with a pitiful expression.

Ve sighed and sat down on his bed, shrugging. "They are stupid. I almost had to murder a kid. When I spoke about him earlier that was.... Just to show off. What would she think? She'd never forgive me...." Ve's words were semi-harsh but mostly sad.

Jeremy went and sat down next to Ve, putting a hand on the others shoulder. "She understood once, she could do it again. It might take a while but she could forgive you."

Ve snarled and tore his shoulder away from Jeremy, turning to the other with a vicious look in his icy blue eyes. "You don't understand! Elizabeth loves kids! She wants to be a mother! If Alex had died because of me she'd never forgive me! We wouldn't get to have a perfect family like we always wanted!" After realizing what he had just said, he turned away. He couldn't look at Jeremy after that.

"Wait, really? You two want to start a family? Ve, that's amazing! I'm sure you will get to one day. But.... Can I ask you something?" Jeremy asked. His voice went from excited to melancholy.

"You just did ask something." Ve replied. Jeremy could hear the smirk in the other's voice.

"Something else besides that, smart ass."

"Go ahead. Ask away."

Jeremy hesitated for a moment before speaking. "How did your mom die? You loved her a lot, so why did you kill her?"

Ve sighed. He didn't even look mad that Jeremy asked, he just looked sad.

"When I was about.... Five years old my mom and dad got into a fight. She knew that he killed people and she wanted to take me away and live a better life without him. She had made up her mind. She was going to take me away the very next day before my dad woke up. After they were done arguing she went up to my room and packed all my clothes up. I was scared but I didn't argue. Then after that she went to bed. Now being a five year old, I didn't understand what murder was. So I wanna say around one or two in the morning my father came into the room with a knife. He woke me up and told me that we were gonna play a game. The game was called Mommy Wants To Go To Heaven. I had heard about Heaven and how great of a place it was so I wanted to play. My dad gave me the knife and told me to plunge it into my mom's heart as much as I could until she stopped moving. So I did. I stabbed her 28 times. Her facial expression was so terrible. She was horrified. It wasn't until she was dead that I realized what I had done. I had lost my mother. I wanted to stab my father for tricking me into doing that, but I didn't. My mothers last words were 'Ve, I love you. Get away from your father, please.' So I promised her that I would. I still hold that promise."

Jeremy had wide eyes the whole time. Out of all of that he just had one question. Not the correct question, but a question.

"Where did your mother get the name Ve? It sounds like an odd name." Jeremy regretted asking that as soon as the words left his mouth.

Ve shrugged. "It's not my real name. My dad changed it as soon as my mom died. It's my initials. We couldn't think of anything else."

"What's your real name?"

Ve hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Victor. Victor Everettson. My mom loved that name because it sounds like victorious. She knew I'd do great things one day. I guess she was wrong. The only thing I'm good at doing is killing and crying myself to sleep."

Jeremy sighed, trying to put his hand on Ve's shoulder again. He was really relieved when Ve didn't pull his shoulder away again. "I like that name. Victor. It's a good name. Your mom chose a good name. Listen uh.... Ve.... You may not be the best person ever but I can tell that deep down you don't want to live like this. That you'd give up all of this fame and all these riches if it meant you could live a normal life. Your mom still loves you, I can tell. Even if she can't say it anymore she still does. And so does Elizabeth. Speaking of her.... Can I ask you a question about her?"

Ve stiffened up. He wanted to say no but he decided against it. "Sure.... Go ahead."

Jeremy paused for a second before speaking. "What would you do if you saw her again?"

Ve hesitated before speaking. "Become the softy that she knows me to be. When we met she saw through my dark persona and saw a boy whos been hurt so badly that he's afraid to show his soft side. Elizabeth was a special kind of girl. One you don't find everyday. I hope she's found someone new. She shouldn't come back to me. I'm not the right fit for her. Especially since I used to be Grey-Asexual and Aromantic. I'm not that good at finding love or giving it back. But there was just something about her that changed that all."

Jeremy let that all sink in. Ve was right. He didn't know Elizabeth personally but she did seem like the type of girl that you couldn't find on a dating site.

"Can I ask another question about her?"

Ve nodded, laying down across his bed. "Go ahead."

"Can you tell me about the week when you had her? What you two did, what it was like. Stuff like that."

Ve looked at Jeremy, his face filled with shock. "You wanna hear everything? You might not like all of it."

Jeremy nodded, laying next to Ve. "I wanna hear you gush about someone. You really love her, I can tell. I wanna hear all about her."

Ve looked up at the ceiling. "I guess I can tell you that. I'll start from the day we officially met. It all started at her school. Her horrible school. It was nighttime when we officially met. And it all started with me being a hero for once. The sun was setting and she-"

**Author's Note:**

> So you chose to read it. I hope you liked it! I don't wanna see one hate comment and if there is a hate comment then I hope you stubbed your toe and walked through an entire floor of leggos while reading this. But if you genuinely enjoyed my writing at least then great! Have a cookie! And if you can't have cookies then plz enjoy whatever treat you can have.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for anyone who was wondering, I've only ever recieved one hate comment and Archive lets their users know if someone has reported their fan fictions.
> 
> Only some people will understand what I meant. Don't ask what it means if you don't get it.
> 
> Okay, that's it. Bye.
> 
> Edit: It you're reading this edit then please continue reading it untiI the end. I have an announcement.
> 
> I might stop the angst fics. Not completely, but for a while. After looking over everything and having a whole Tumblr fiasco go on I've decided to expand my horizons to other stuff like cute stuff and more smut (expect it's with consent finally). These angst fics were my coping mechanism and I realized that I don't need them anymore. These fics were doing me more harm than good and they're harming others as well.
> 
> Now like I said, I'm not stopping the angst completely but what I mean by that is I'm going to end some of my fics soon. Hopefully within two or three chapters. After that I'll try to do more cute stuff and more consentual sexy times.
> 
> Now let me be clear on one thing. I have another vent fic coming up and this one was suggested by my counselor to write. It's going to be about Jeremy's mom but he's going to have an abusive mom. This fic will not be an all the time update but my counselor said to write some of it whenever I feel alone and sad. This fic will be based off of true events (almost 99.9% of it will be true events) but she said to exaggerate if nessasary. I know this may not seem like a good idea to some but my counselor wants me to try it. She never said to post it but honestly all I wanna do with it is write it, post it, and then delete it off of my phone or computer. And if it gets to much backlash I'll delete it and keep it on my computer. But for now I have big intentions on posting it. I hope you understand. After I finish all my other angst fics the "Jeremy has an abusive mom" one will be really the only one. My Trans Michael fic will not be done in only three chapters because I have good intentions for that one. Things will get better in it soon and I promise that the angst will stop and it will be replaced by happiness. I promise.
> 
> If you read this all the way to the end then I give you lots of thanks. I hope you understand.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
